Obsession
by marissa275
Summary: Mickie never liked Marissa. She never has and she never will. Why? Look at things from her point of view. (re-written summary) (In honor of the DoD Series 1 year anniversary) Will be continued
1. Chapter 1

_**Raw: Sept. 18, 2006**_

I frowned to myself as I saw Randy and her, the girl whose side he was always at, Marissa. He was rarely separated from her…

Randy and I were friends while she was gone, but as soon as she returned in May, he just left me in the dust. Did it make me hate her? No. I already hated her. She was always more loved by the fans and our even includes our mentor, Trish Stratus. And I'm sick of it.

Now...I plan on getting Randy back to me. He is mine not hers. It's the only way to hurt her. I hear someone sit down next to me. It's Melina. I smile at her.

"You know if you want to get him back you have to plan. Right?" She asks.

"I know that." I reply.

"Then what do you plan to do, Mickie?"

"You'll see, Mel. Just like everyone else."

"Okay."

I didn't want to admit it to Melina, but this thing with Randy Orton is starting to become an obsession for me. She didn't need to know that.

* * *

I watch as Marissa pins Randy for the win. Maybe, he will be pissed off at her because of it, and I can get him back then.

She and D-generation X arrive backstage laughing.

"That was great!" Triple H says.

"We just got them to suck it!" HBK says.

"Randy owes me money now!" She says. "Thanks Shawn."

"No problem."

I walk over to them. "You won't be happy for too long, Marissa."

"I won't be happy?" She asks. "You're the one that is not in the tournament."

"Is that what you think this is about? It's not."

"Then, what is it?"

"You'll see. And by the way, Melina will win the tournament and the championship."

"Whatever."

Rated-RKO and Lita arrive backstage.

"If I don't win the tournament, Mickie," Lita says. "Then she will, so leave her alone."

So there it was...a person taking her side because she's liked better. She'll see. They'll all see.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raw: July 2, 2007**_

Today is her birthday...and she's here. She should be still gone, but she's not. I see her right now talking with Candice Michelle, Dusty Rhodes, and his son and newest member of the Raw roster, Cody Rhodes.

When she was injured by Randy, it formed a wedge between the two of them, and he and I became friends again. Today, however, he didn't want to talk to me at all. Probably because of her.

It's always because of her.

He injured her because he RKO'ed her without warning instead of having Edge Spearing her. That may have been my idea, but only Vince and Melina knew that.

I watched as Candice and Marissa left, and Randy showed up to shoot a segment with Cody and Dusty. I waved at Randy, but he just ignored me.

After he filmed the segment, he grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the side.

"Hi there, Randy." I say.

"You know Vince told me something interesting today." He tells me.

"What is it?"

"He told me that you were the one that pitched the idea that Edge should Spear Marissa back in November."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Mickie! If it wasn't for you, Marissa wouldn't have been injured, and we'd still be friends! And I hope you get in a match with her soon, so she'll kick your ass."

"You're telling her?"

"No, but Vince told me that she came into his office this morning and told him that she is cleared to compete." He turns to leave.

"Randy, wait."

He flips me off and walks away.

* * *

I watched as Jillian and Melina beat up Candice. Candice might be the WWE Women's Champion, but she has no hope against these two.

("Move It Up" hits)

Marissa runs out to the ring and attacks Jillian first. She hits Jillian with a Thesz Press and unloads punches on her. Melina pulls Marissa off. Marissa hits Melina with a Clothesline. Jillian pulls Melina out of the ring. Marissa hits them with a Suicide Dive knocking them down. She rolls back into the ring and holds up Candice's arm.

"Hey, bitches." Marissa says into a microphone. "I'm back. Now, Jillian and Melina, if you think I'm just gonna let you get away with bullying Candice, then you are sadly mistaken. The odds are even now. How about one of you faces me one on one next Monday night here on Raw?"

"It's on!" Jillian answers.

* * *

Marissa and Candice are walking past me and stop right by me.

"Mickie." Marissa says. "Don't you try anything with me. The Marissa now is not the same as before. I am a lot meaner. Stay out of my way."

They walk away. Did that bitch just threaten me?

I roll my eyes and shrug it off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Armageddon: Dec. 16, 2007**_

Randy was defending his WWE Championship against Chris Jericho tonight, and he obviously was in a bad mood. Not because he was fighting Chris, but because of Chris's new girlfriend who was also going to be at ringside.

Who was Chris's new girlfriend?

Her, of course.

Marissa.

If it was anyone else, Randy wouldn't give a shit, but it's Marissa...he wants her. It's obvious, even though she's completely oblivious to it. Chris has her. She has Chris. Randy wants her. I want Randy. He never wants me.

Because of her.

I hope Victoria kicks her ass tonight. Maybe, she'll be too beat up to be at ringside for Randy and Chris's match.

I see Marissa and Chris by the guerilla. They're so flirty and cute with each other. It makes me sick. I'm not the only one watching them in disgust. Randy is nearby, looking at them the same way.

I hear Marissa giggle at something Chris said. Eww.

"You know what?" Randy says. "You two flirt with each other so much. It's disgusting! Everyone knows you are dating. Why do you have to be all hanging off each other and flirty and shit all the time?"

Damn. Randy looks so hot when he's mad.

Chris goes to reply, but Marissa stops him.

"Not here." She says. "Not now."

Randy laughs and walks away. Marissa and Chris look at each other. Victoria heads to the ring. Marissa realizes that she has to go and kisses Chris on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

So...Marissa did lose her match. Randy and Chris's match was next after this match between Finlay and the Great Khali. After Randy and Chris, Beth and I have a match for her Women's Championship.

I see Chris and Marissa head down to the ring. I roll my eyes at the screen. I smile as I see Randy go to head to the ring and hear the beginning of "Burn in my Light".

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Chris lock up. Randy gets hit with an Arm Drag by Chris. Randy gets up and throws Chris into the ropes. Chris comes back with a Clothesline. He then goes to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Missile Dropkick, but Randy counters into a RKO. He pins Chris.

1...2...kickout!

Randy locks Chris into a Sleeper Hold. Chris gets out of the hold. Randy throws Chris onto the edge of the apron. Randy hits his signature DDT on Chris. Chris then rolls out of the ring. Randy goes after Chris and throws him into the Commentary table. Marissa goes to check on Chris, but as soon as she sees Randy, she gets away from Chris. Chris and Randy fight outside the ring. Randy then heads back into the ring, and Chris shoves JBL out of the way to follow him.

Randy goes for a RKO, but Chris somehow counters into the Walls of Jericho. Randy makes it to the ropes. He then Irish Whips Chris into the corner. Randy attacks Chris in the corner past the five count. He gets disqualified, and Chris technically wins.

Randy continues to attack Chris. He stomped on Chris's barely conscious body. He started punching on Chris again. On the corner of the TV screen, I spot Marissa getting in the ring.

She grabs Randy's arm and gets flung across the ring. He had completely shrugged her off. She decided that she was going to try to stop Randy again.

This time she got between Randy and Chris's body. Randy was going to punch Chris again, but he stops once he sees her between them.

"Stay out of this!" Randy says.

"No." Marissa replies. "I think you've hurt Chris enough for tonight. Leave him alone."

"Fine." Randy blows a kiss to her and leaves the ring.

Of course he blew her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BackLash: Apr. 26, 2009**_

I watched as Marissa beat Mel for the WWE Women's Championship in less than a minute. This really sucks. This is what the roster will all be talking about now.

I watch as she tries to avoid Randy, but she fails. She scoffs at him and walks away. Now, she's a champion. Maybe I should go after her.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Apr. 27, 2009**_

Marissa, Eve, Michelle, and Maryse just laid out Natalya. The real question is what does Marissa mean by this is for you, Randy? I talk with Mel and the Bellas.

"Just because she had a fluke victory over me she thinks she is all that?" Mel says. "Well she won't have the opportunity to attack too many Divas. I'll put her and the other three in their place."

"Yeah, Mel." Brie says. "You'll kick their asses."

"And take back the championship." Nikki adds.

Marissa walks in our direction. We stare at her. She stares at us. She doesn't see Ted and Cody behind her. She turns around to see them.

"Randy needs to talk to you." Ted says to her obviously in a bad mood.

"I'm busy. Tell him he needs to make an appointment." She replies.

"He wants to talk to you now."

He and Cody drag her off. Probably to their locker-room to see Randy. But why?

* * *

I watch as Marissa and Maryse walk into Stephanie's office.

"Well look who it is. The Divas Champion and the NEW Women's Champion, 1/2 of my new favorite Diva faction. What brings you here?"  
Stephanie says

"This new storyline I just got word about." Marissa says.

"Yes...that please take a seat and we will talk about it."

"So," Stephanie asks, "how do you like this storyline?"

"I don't like it, Steph. You know I can't stand Randy Orton."

Everyone knew that, Marissa. Duh.

"I know, but have you seen the popularity rankings lately?"

"No. I never look at those."

Stephanie is going to show her them. Marissa is number 3. Just another thing to boost her ego.

"This is the last list that came out."

I remember the top 3 on that list. They were:

1\. Randy Orton (He deserves it)

2\. John Cena (No surprise.)

3\. Marissa (How the hell did that happen?)

"What? How?" Marissa practically yells.

"That's why I wanted to do the storyline."

"Fine, I'll do it."

It all makes sense to me. Stephanie put Marissa and Randy in a storyline together. If Mel doesn't go after her, then I will.

* * *

Rosa runs up to me, Mel, and the Bella Twins. "I saw Marissa and Randy talking."

"That's normal." I say. "They're always arguing."

"But they weren't arguing."

"They were probably just talking about their storyline together."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"What were they doing?"

"They were by themselves at Catering, and Marissa was examining his shoulder and telling him that it was bruised."

"Wait a second. She was helping him out and touching him? Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to let you know that."

"Thanks, Rosa."

Marissa runs into us.

"So first you manage to get a shot at me for the Women's Championship and win. Now you're kissing up to Randy Orton and have a storyline with him. You must be kissing up to get a push. What kind of person does that?" Melina says wanting to start a fight with Marissa.

"Oh please," Marissa says to Melina, "only you would have to stoop that low."

"What did you say, Bitch? I'm gonna-"

"That bitch ain't worth it, Mel." Brie Bella says.

"Don't listen to her, Melina. What are you gonna do?"

"She's gonna cash in her rematch clause next week on Raw and beat you because you're victory was only a fluke." Nikki Bella replies.

"Really? I don't think so. I beat her in less than a minute and I could beat you even quicker."

"You really think so."

Nikki and Marissa are about to get into a cat fight when Maryse Ouellet stands next to Marissa .

"How about we solve this on Smackdown in a tag team match? Marissa and Me versus The Bella Twins."

"You're on, Bitch."

Marissa walks away, and I get an idea. If someone will help me keep her away from Randy, it's Chris Jericho.

* * *

"Tell me, Mickie James." Chris Jericho says. "Tell me why I should work with you."

"Because we both want the same thing." I say. "To keep them apart."

"Fine...I will think about it." He walks away.

I enter my hotel room and add another picture of Randy to my collection.


	5. Chapter 5

_**May 4, 2009**_

"Randy and Marissa are dating." Chris says as he arrives with the Bella Twins.

"What happened to cause you to find this out?" I ask.

"Here…I'll act it out for you."

"Randal, do you mind leaving for a few minutes? I need to talk to Marissa alone." Chris says.

"I'm not leaving, Christopher. Whatever you need to say to her you can say to me." Chris says mimicking Randy.

"Marissa, tell Orton to stay out of our business."

"No," He mimics Marissa . "Randy can and will be staying here with me."

"Okay then. I just wanted to tell you that you're still mine. You can't go running around with other people doing whatever the hell you want, especially with the likes of him."

"Actually, Chris." He says mimicking Marissa. "I can. I'm not yours anymore. I'm not going to be yours again. You are a lying, cheating, abusive bastard and I want you out of my life."

"Okay, but I will scare off any man who develops interest in you. You will never have another boyfriend again while you are with the WWE."

"Actually," He mimics Randy. "she already does, and you won't be scaring him off."

"Then he kissed her, and I walked away." Chris explains.

"And he told us." Nikki and Brie say.

"Oh." I say. "I need some space. Go."

When their retreating steps can't be heard, I start freaking out.

I pulled the lamp from off the nightstand and threw it. Then, I threw the phone. I then punched a hole in the wall.

She got him. I am not going to let it stay that way.

"Let's the games begin." I say.

Melina walks in the hotel room. "What the hell happened?"

"The twins and Chris Jericho told me that Marissa and Randy are involved with each other now."

"Oh." She hugs me. "Night."

"Night."

"You know you're gonna have to pay for this. Right?"

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sunday: Aug. 23, 2009 9:45 A.M._**

I sat outside smiling to myself. Today was SummerSlam. Melina and I will get to beat Marissa and Michelle tonight.

Speaking of Marissa, she and Randy are having relationship trouble. That made me smile even more. This could be my chance. Just then, someone else walks outside. Just my luck. It's Randy.

I smirked. "So I heard you and Marissa are having relationship problems. Maybe I can help you relieve the stress."

"Stay out of my business, Mickie." Randy coldly says.

"The entire WWE roster knows about it. I don't get it. Why do you stay with her, Randy? We could be together."

"You want to know why, Mickie? I stay with her because I...love her. Mickie, I love Marissa."

I frown and start to walk away, but I turn around. "I'll make sure to give your bitch a beating tonight."

"I hope she puts you through a table."

* * *

 ** _SummerSlam_**

"Ready to kick ass tonight, Mel?" I ask.

"Micks, I have been waiting weeks for this match." She says.

"Me too."

"Marissa's probably going to go after you first thing."

"I know."

"Are you going to fight her?"

"Yeah, Mel, and after we win I'm going to play with her emotions."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"She's…what's the word? A bitch."

"It'll be fine."

"Fine but if she goes psycho on you for it, I am not helping."

"That's fine."

* * *

("Obsession" plays)

"This is the first ever Divas TLC Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Insurgents, Melina and the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, representing the Divas of Domination, Michelle McCool and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Marissa immediately jumps on me. She sends me to the ground and starts beating on me. Melina hits her from behind with a chair. She rolls out of the ring. When she recovers, she grabs a ladder and slides it into the ring. Me and Melina are beating on Michelle. She rams the ladder into us. Marissa then lays down the ladder and Powerbombs Melina through it. I attack Marissa from behind; Michelle sends me into the ring post shoulder-first. Marissa pins Melina.

1...2...kickout!

I bring a table and hit Marissa and Michelle with it. Marissa tried to get up, but we put Michelle through it before she could. Marissa manages to get up and throw Melina outside the ring and into the announce table. She grabs another table. I run at Marissa; she hits me with it and then Powerbombs me through it. Marissa pins me.

1...2…

Melina breaks the pin. She sends Marissa through a table she brought out. Michelle is still out, so we hit her with chairs. I pick Michelle up and hit a MickDT on her. I pin her.

1...2...3!

Marissa's a second too late. I get in Marissa's face.

"You lost. I'll take Randy from you too. You're pathetic. You're an embarrassment to him." I say.

She slapped me. I started running. Melina left me alone. Marissa caught me and threw me into the barricade. She picked me up and hit a Picture Perfect on the concrete.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" I say.

"You did bring up Randy. That's not a good idea considering they're having relationship problems." Mel says.

"So?"

"You told me that Randy said that he loves her, Micks. It's pretty damn obvious that she loves him too. As much as I hate her, I wouldn't try to fuck things up for them."

"But Randy can have me."

"You should've got over that. Don't get mad at me for this. I'm telling you what you need to hear."


End file.
